Running From The Past
by Lightening sparks
Summary: Valkyrie Cain ran from everything she loved. Took a flight to America, and ran. The last thing she expected to find was a boy engulfed in blue flames, who's running from everything he loves too.
1. The Blue Comet

_She'd done it! She'd rescued Skulduggery! Now everything would be back to normal... They would solve cases again and she would laugh at his jokes and gigantic ego. They would ride in the Bentley again... And... And... Valkyrie neared the portal, a smile splaying across her lips. She was less Than a few metres from the portal now. Just a few more seconds, she thought. Valkyrie glanced over her shoulder, Skulduggery was behind her, running. He tilted his skull at her. As if he was confused, suddenly he lurched forward._

 _"Wha-" she began but was cut short when she impacted with the ground, in the confusion she lost her grip on the skull. Valkyrie gasped and began to lift herself up, what had happened? Why had he done that? Valkyrie reached for the skull, suddenly a foot hit her. She had her jacket tied around her waist line so she felt all the pain. She screamed as her ribs splintered. Another kick landed on her torso, each one as painful as the next. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied the skull. She desperately reached out for it. Suddenly a foot came down in it, disintegrating it completely. Valkyrie gasped, rage blinding her completely. She lashed out, shadows everywhere. But the Faceless Ones just absorbed ever blow. She screamed as their sly voices hissed inside her ears._

 _"Your the God Killer!"_

 _"This is your end!"_

 _"Puny earth child."_

 _"No, she's the God killer."_

 _"That child?"_

 _"Yes! And she shall pay!"_

 _Valkyrie curled up into a ball, covering her ears as she began to sob. "Stop It! Just Stop It!" Valkyrie cried, their words were hurting more than the kicks that were being inflicted upon her. Each word sparked a fresh pain in her skull. "Please, Stop! Stop!" She could see the portal from here, she could see the green grass and the muddy sky. She could see them, the Faceless Ones getting dangerously close to it._

 _Just as she was about to give up a figure swooped down and grabbed her, she let herself be taken up into the red sky. Valkyrie looked up at her saviour. "Skulduggery?" She said, her whole body aching. He didn't answer, he was firmly looking straight ahead. Valkyrie followed his gaze, the portal was closing. They were closing the portal! There was only enough room for one at a time, and there wouldn't be enough space after the one person had gone through. They were getting nearer and nearer to the portal now. "Skulduggery! What are you doing?" She asked, in truth she already had a good idea about what he was planning. He was going to throw her through the portal and sacrifice himself. "No, Skul, don't do this please." She sobbed, her fists beating on his skeletal chest. "Please! No!"_

 _"I'm sorry." He said distantly._

 _"Sorry? Skul! Sorry isn't good enough! Sorry is just..." Valkyrie trailed off, she sounded like a school teacher telling off her students. "You don't have to do this! Skul... We can find a way to... To..."_

 _"Yes, maybe." He agreed, Valkyrie gasped, happiness sparking inside her. "If we had enough time, which we don't. That portal will close in a matter of seconds. We only have one shot."_

 _"We can both get through this." She pleaded._

 _"No we can't, but you can." He looked at her. "Valkyrie Cain. Go live your life, go make mistakes, go have fun. Do whatever you want, I've lived 400 years and I've been a victim to evil of the world. But this is the dawn of a new era, and you have to promise me that you will go live your life, and you won't look back."_

 _"NO! NO! Skul! You promised me , your promised me until the end... You- you promised me..." Valkyrie screamed, her throat raw._

 _"I did, and this is it. This is the end."_

 _And then everything disappeared, the Faceless Ones, the red sky and Skulduggery Pleasant, the skeleton detective. All gone, as she traveled between the two dimensions she heard a soft, velvety voice whisper in her ear._

 _"Valkyrie Cain, you promise me this, Go back home, forget me, forget this... Please."_

 _..._

Valkyrie woke up with a gasp, she shut her eyes for a second. Her breathing steadying as she calmed herself down. It was just a dream, just a dream... She thought.

Valkyrie kicked off the bed sheets and dangled her feet off the edge of her bed, she held her head in her hands as she thought about the last couple of months.

Five months ago she attempted to bring back Skulduggery, everything had been going fine until she'd let down her guard, until she'd thought that she could start to relax. And then they were split up. It all went downhill from there, Skulduggery sacrificed himself for her. Her 'friends' gave up on her... Fletcher gave up on her... So she left, one night she packed her things and left behind her friends, her family, and her home. Valkyrie had flown to America and was now staying in a motel.

It has been five months but her friends were still looking for her. It was annoying. They just didn't get it, she wanted to be left alone. Sure, she'd come back when she was ready but... Right now. She was far from ready. She just needed to settle somewhere and they weren't letting her. Maybe she could settle with someone...

Valkyrie smiled at the thought. That would be nice. Someone to love her and care for her... But she didn't need someone to keep her safe, she didn't need protecting whatsoever. Maybe before she would have settled for someone like that. Soft. But now she needed someone strong, who would still care for her but let her fight her own battles too. The perfect man...

Suddenly there was a hurts of blue light outside her window, she jumped up. Had they found her? Was Valkyrie's first thought, she looked out the window. There was no one outside but there was a blue light coming from the woodlands opposite the motel.

Valkyrie had to check it out.

She grabbed her protective jacket, there wouldn't be enough time to get fully changed, right now pyjama trousers and T-shirt would have to do. But at least she had her jacket, that would protect her and keep her warm.

Valkyrie opened her window, she had to be quick and quiet, going down the stairs would take to long and might risk waking up the other few guests staying here. Valkyrie vaulted out the window, cushioning her decent using air. She zipped up her jacket against the cold and created a flame to guide the way and retain some warmth. January was cold, even in America.

Luckily there wasn't much of a wood to trek into, and Valkyrie soon found the source of the blue light- well, actually they were more like blue flames.

...

Please tell me If I should continue in reviews


	2. The Spawn Of Satan

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved or followed. Or just read.

...

 _Blue flames. They were everywhere._

 _Screams. They filled the atmosphere._

 _His friends. Were running. Running far away._

 _His brother. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood everywhere._

 _Shiemi. Kneeling. Over a body. Over Yukio..._

 _Chaos. Turmoil. Screaming. Death. Loss._

 _Even in Demon form. Rin knew it was over. They would be after him. And now he had to run. From everything he loved._

 _And that's what he did._

 _He ran._

 _..._

Slowly his surroundings began to become clearer. He was in a forest. Still in Demon form. Rin groaned. Ugh, his head hurt. Had he landed on a tree or something? He was still holding his Demon Sword.

Something moved in the corner of his eye. And Rin's fist enclosed around the handle. He ignited his blue flames and lashed out. They held up their arms, in a surrender. And for a millisecond Rin hesitated-

Suddenly he was rocketing towards a tree.

Smack!

The tree was obliterated. Rin blinked a couple of times. The ground was tilting slightly, making his vision swim in and out of focus. He flexed his hand. Wait, where was he sword? He must've let go of it when he was being flung into a tree. He staggered into a crouch, every movement making the world spin around him. Something caught his eye.

A girl wearing all black was crouched down, examining the sword. His sword. Filled with a sudden rage he stumbled forward, swinging his fist in a sloppy, but firm punch.

Suddenly she rolled out of the way. Arcing the blade out of his reach. She landed in a crouch. Whereas he landed in an ungrateful heap.

Rin began to slowly get up. But this only made him dizzier. He rolled onto his back, as a sign of defeat. The flames that engulfed him slowly dying down. Rin began to slip out of Demon form as he lost consciousness.

Then everything went black.

...

Valkyrie flopped into a chair.. She'd brought the boy back to her room. What other choice did she have anyway? He was clearly injured. Lost. Confused and not from around here. Judging by his demonic devil horns and tail. The Blue Flames where a dead give away too.

Valkyrie had laid him out on her bed. So she had to make do with napping in an armchair. Or the floor.

She'd taken his sword as well. And made sure it was a distance away from him. The last thing she needed was a fight with someone who was clearly not of this world.

Valkyrie scoffed. Not of this world? What did that mean...? It was a stupid thing to think. He was some sort of... Of... In all honesty she didn't really know. But Skulduggery would- she clenched her fist. He was gone. He wasn't coming back...

"Ugh..." Came groan from her bed. Valkyrie's attention snapped back towards the boy. She snatched the sword up from the table and summoned shadows around her fist. Slowly she crept towards him. He was dangerous. She had to be careful, she couldn't let her guard down. She could never let her guard down. The boy's eyelids fluttered open. The second he saw her he jumped back in fright. His eyes widening. He yelled. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'd be asking the same about you." Valkyrie replied. Relaxing slightly. Now that she could properly see him. He was around her age.

"Hey! I already asked!" Yelled the boy aggressively. "And that's mine!" He shouted, when he eyed the sword. "Give that back!" He reached out for it but Valkyrie snatched it away from his reach.

"Tell me who you are and you can have it back." Valkyrie replied.

"I don't have to tell _you_ anything I don't even know who you are!" He argued. Stumbling out of the bed. He snatched for it again but Valkyrie stepped back. "Give that back!" He yelled. Going for the sword again. But this time Valkyrie ungracefully tripped over the coffee table. The two teenagers fell to the ground.

Thud.

Valkyrie hit the floor. The boy landed on top of her. The sword clattered to the ground a metre away. The boys eyes widened. He scrambled to his feet. But Valkyrie grabbed his foot, he hit the ground cursing. He stretched out. Getting a hold of the sword and it's sheath and swung it into her cheek.

Valkyrie fell back. Her eyes narrowed. Valkyrie summoned shadows and wrenched the sword away from him. But he kept a firm hold. She swung him around the room. Finally he lost his grip and hit the wall.

She dived for the sword and got to it just before him. The Boy dizzily got to his feet. Slouching against the wall, groaning. "I'm Valkyrie Cain." She said.

The Boy's shoulders sagged. His eyes not leaving the sword. "Fine," He growled, "Rin Okumura," A smile flickered to his lips. "And I'm the Son of Satan."

"Satan?" Valkyrie asked, an eyebrow raised. There was no way that this Okumura guy was the 'Son of Satan' a) Because Satan didn't exist and b) Even if Satan did exist, where was the proof and c) Look at him. Does he look like the Spawn of Satan?

"Yeah, Satan's my old man." Rin answered cockily.

Valkyrie opened her mouth to retort, but stopped herself. He didn't seem like he was lying. But- But if he wasn't lying then... That meant that... Satan was... Real? "Where's the proof?" She enquired.

Rin looked at her like she was stupid. "You've seen the Blue Flames, that's a good enough confession for anyone."

What did Blue Flames prove? Valkyrie wondered. "What does that prove?" Asked Valkyrie.

Rin laughed. "Wow! I've actually found someone dumber than me, in your face Yukio!" Scoffed Rin.

Valkyrie narrowed her eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" She growled.

Rin didn't seem bothered by her tone. It was either that or he didn't notice. "You really don't know anything, huh?" He asked softly.

"Not about you." Valkyrie admitted. "I haven't even heard of Satan or any of this stuff."

Rin paused to think. "Well I'm a demon. Well, half-demon I guess. And I was training to be an exorcist, exorcist hunt demons, you see, cause I want to defeat Satan." Rin got quieter at the end. "Hey, are you... Some sort of Demon too? What were those black shadow things?"

"Magic." Answered Valkyrie. Rin had kind've opened up to her. She should at least tell him about Magic.

"Magic?" Rin repeated in disbelief. It was his turn to be shocked.

"Yeah. I'm a Mage. That was Necromancy." Valkyrie replied. She could at least keep Elemental magic a secret.

"Necromancy?"

"Death Magic."

"Death Magic? That's... Dangerous isn't it?" Rin answered, sounding more serious.

"Yeah I guess..." Valkyrie replied. Skulduggery would've hated her learning Necromancy. But she was good at it. Solomon said so himself. She'd only learnt it so she could get him back... Valkyrie took a sharp intake of breath. She mustn't think about the past. "So what are you doing here?" Asked Valkyrie.

"It's a long story." Rin replied, looking distant for a second. As if he'd traveled to a different planet. "I'm running. From someone who will stop at nothing to kill me. 'Cause I'm the Son of Satan."

Suddenly the ground outside shook.

Valkyrie raced over to the window. 7 people stood outside. One of them had long white hair and a large sword. "Who's that?" Valkyrie asked.

Rin grimaced. "You know the someone I was talking about who wants me dead?" Rin asked her. Unsheathing his sword, Blue Flames igniting.

"Yeah."

"That's him."


	3. The Paladin

Thanks everyone who read reviewed followed or faved.

...

"That's him?" Valkyrie asked.

"That's what I just said isn't it?!" Rin replied in a raised voice. Suddenly Valkyrie pushed him to the ground. "What the hel-"

"Shut up! He'll see us." Valkyrie hissed. Daring to peek out the window to check... Dammit. He'd seen. "Get up." Valkyrie ordered. If that guy had seen her with Rin then he'd be after her too.

"Wha-"

"He's seen us, Get up." Valkyrie yelled. Loud footsteps began to get nearer and the sound of doors being smashed inwards could be heard. Rin got to his feet.

"Shit." He growled and turned towards the door.

"Rin we can escape out the window." Valkyrie explained as she opened the window. "My car's down there." Valkyrie looked out the window. No one was there. "Let's go." She said, as she began to slip out the window, she looked behind her, Rin hadn't moved, "Rin, move, now." She ordered.

"This is my fight, you go." He said bravely.

"Rin, I haven't got anything to lose and it looks like you could do with some help, now get here." Valkyrie hissed, the footsteps stopped outside their room, and the door bulged on impact. "Rin!" She hissed.

He didn't respond, instead he reached for his sword.

"Rin!"

He unsheathed it. Blue flames enveloped him and the blade.

"Rin!" The door splintered into a thousand pieces. 5 people stepped inside. Rin growled.

The man with white hair smiled, exposing white teeth. "Well, well. If it isn't Rin Okumura, or shall I says the Spawn of Satan." Rin tensed. "And who's this you've dragged into your mess? A companion?"

"Rin..." Valkyrie hissed. "Let's go."

The man laughed. "Where do you think your going?"

"Uh, what does It look like. Out the window." Valkyrie replied, and before anyone could stop her she grabbed Rin and flinging herself and him out the window.

Valkyrie slowed their decent as they neared the tarmac. "What are you doing?" Rin yelled. His blue flames died out when he sheathed his sword. "I had that!"

Valkyrie arched a brow. "Right..." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Valkyrie made her way to her car, digging in her pockets for her car keys.

"I-I did!" He protested, gathering the sheath and following her.

"Dammit." She cursed, looking up at the window.

"What?"

"My keys were up there." She muttered.

Rin's hands scrunched into fists and he stormed towards her, "how the hell did you leave the bloody car keys up there?!"

Valkyrie shoved him away. "Maybe I wouldn't of if you'd actually cooperated with me instead of trying to fight them!"

Rin's eyes narrowed. "I was standing my own ground! I'm sick of being chased-"

Valkyrie's eyes widened. Suddenly she shoved Rin, he grabbed onto her as he lost his balance and they both fell. The crossbow bolt smashed into Valkyrie's car. "Shit." She muttered. She looked across to the motel. The man was striding towards them. Valkyrie staggered to her feet, lending a hand to help Rin up as well. A cruel smile drifted onto the man's lips.

"Arthur Angel," The man said, "I'm the Paladin."

"What makes you think I give a shit?" Snarled Valkyrie.

The man arched an eyebrow. "Do you even know what that means?"

Valkyrie's eyes narrowed. "Cut the crap!" Yelled Rin. "What do you want?"

Arthur chuckled. "You," he says pointing to Rin. "To come with me to receive your trial."

"Yeah right, as if I'd do that." Rin growled. "I'm not even a threat anymore. I've left True Cross Academy."

"Your not a threat to True Cross Academy, but you are to the rest of the world." Arthur said, then he moved too fast for Valkyrie to see, suddenly he had lifted Rin with one hand by the throat and smashed him against Valkyrie's already beaten up car. Rin's Sword clattered from his grasp, and the demon tried to loosen Arthur's grip with no success. "And I intend to eliminate you, and whoever stands in my way. Whatever the cost." Snarled the Paladin.

"Let him go." Growled Valkyrie, splaying her hand, sending Arthur smashing into the motel. Rin collapsed to the ground, choking. He grappled across the concrete for his sword and unsheathed it.

"What was that...?" Spluttered Rin, "You never told me you-"

Arthur moved from the rubble and was suddenly swinging at Valkyrie's neck with his large sword. She only had time to move so the blade hit her protected shoulder. But the pressure still crushed bones, instead of slicing her shoulder apart. The impact sent her flying into a car, an ugly dent formed in the car bonnet.

Valkyrie groaned, a headache pounding in her skull. Groggily she propped herself up onto her elbows. Her shoulder screaming with agony as she did so. Slowly Valkyrie came to her senses and her vision cleared just in time to dodge the sword that was heading for her head. Valkyrie rolled off the car bonnet, and sent sharpened shadows at Arthur, who blocked them with his blade. "Another demon," he hissed. Advancing towards her crumpled form. She scrambled back, pulling herself to her feet. Arthur swung his sword, she ducked, the blade missing her by few centimetres. Valkyrie gasped at her luck and conjured more shadows to act as a shield to block the next round of attacks. Suddenly Arthur roared, and caught her with an unexpected blow to the side. The shadows disappeared and she hit the floor, catching herself with her hands.

The Paladin loomed over her, swinging his sword for the finishing blow. She tried to summon shadows but she was too tired, and in too much pain. Valkyrie heard the voice in her head for the first time in a while.

 _Let me out, I'll make him pay, I'll tear him from limb to limb. You'll see..._

Valkyrie shook her head. No, Darquesse was not taking control, not this time... She looked up at the Paladin, at his cruel grin. The sword arced towards her and all she could do was shield her face with her arms.

Suddenly there was an explosion of blue flames. And a hoarse battle cry. Valkyrie uncovered her face to see Rin, taking on Arthur, his fury taking control of his actions. She tried to get up, to help. But the pounding in her head was too much, and then everything went black.

...

sorry that it's bad. I really tried though.


	4. Mephisto

Rin launched himself at The Paladin, swinging his sword wildly. His blue flames sparking furiously. Arthur turned around to late to block his attack, mostly because he was too content on killing Valkyrie.

Arthur stumbled back as the sword made impact. Arthur hissed. Rin roared and arched back his arms to take another swing at him. A wicked smile replaced the Paladin's grimace, and suddenly he stabbed his blade forwards. Rin gulped. His swing loosing all strength and dropping the Demon Sword. He looked down and protruding out of him was the Paladin's sword. Rin looked up at Arthur, at the smirk, and the twinkling of victory in his eyes. No. He was not going to let him win. Not again. Not this time.

The blue flames suddenly grew into a bigger inferno that surrounded Rin, and he was fuelled with a new strength. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Roared the Spawn of Satan as he wrenched Arthur's sword out of his stomach. A look of shock washed over the Paladin's features. And a grin flickered onto Rin's lips as he finally removed the blade from his stomach. Arthur took a step back, preparing to attack. But Rin as there first with a solid punch to his chin. The Paladin was sent soaring through the air, he finally landed with a sickening thump.

Rin gasped, he fell to his knees. All of the strength was sapped out of him. In the distance he could hear the squelch of the breaks on someone's car, and rushing footsteps. Then there were loud, worried voices. A figure knelt over him, and a yelling filled his ears. He didn't see their features because everything was going dark. And then suddenly, everything washed away.

...

Rin awoke in a familiar room, one that had a familiar scent of... Home... His eyes snapped open and he sat bolt up right. He was in his dorm room... Back in... In... True Cross Academy. No this- this couldn't be. He had run from this place... He- he-

"Ah I see your awake." A familiar voice chimed from somewhere in the room. Rin's eyes widened as he glanced across the room to see who it was.

"Mephisto." Snarled the teenager. His eyes narrowing.

"As you can already tell, we took the liberty of taking you and your" he paused, "Friend back to True Cross Academy."

"Why? I left this place because I was a threat, you said it yourself!" Rin growled back, his fists clenching.

"I did, and you are, that's a reason why you need to stay here, to learn to control your powers." Mephisto replied, examining his hands. "Anyway, can't we all agree that your more of a threat when your not here, I mean, look at the damage you've caused Rin."

"If you all just left me-"

"She's not normal is she." Mephisto suddenly said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Yelled Rin irritably.

"The girl, she's not exactly human, but she's not a demon."

"She's- she's... Different." Muttered Rin, his jaw clenched. Mephisto smiled.

"But how? Now that she's shown her demon like powers, the whole world wants an answer." Mephisto continued, in a devious tone "In fact there are already some rumours going around that she's a Spawn Of Satan as well."

"What d'you mean?"

"What do you think? I mean that now that he Order thinks there's another Spawn of Satan out there, I can't promise your safety and well being anymore."

Rin suddenly stood bolt up right. "You said that True Cross Academy was safe!"

Mephisto began to tease. "And it is but when the Order comes a knocking I'm afraid I'll just have to hand you-"

Suddenly blue flames engulfed Rin and horns grew from his head. His eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that bullshit! I know you can! So don't you start lying to me or-"

The door burst open. "Rin!" Rin snapped his head towards the door. His eyes widened, and the flames died down.

"Y-Yukio?" Rin gasped, as he stared at his brother.

"Control yourself Rin, you've got your self in a bad situation already loosing control, don't make it any worse." Ordered Yukio at the top of his voice.

Rin's jaw dropped. "I- uh, um..." Rin stammered. "I- I was in control I-"

"Cut the crap Rin, while you've been running around the globe we've been busy convincing the Order not to have you executed. As you can see you blew that chance when you attacked the Paladin." Shura said, angrily.

"Hey! I didn't attack-" Rin began.

"Rin!" Yelled Yukio. "Don't you see how serious this is, you and the girl you dragged into this are going to be executed at this rate. So stop arguing and just listen."

...

Rin was mostly quiet when they briefly explained what had happened in the last few months he'd been away. "Okay." Rin said when they finally finished talking. His eyes suddenly widened. "Wait where's Val?" He asked.

"Who?"

"The girl who was with me, where is she?" Rin urgently asked them again.

"In the Training Room. She goes there to train everyday." Yukio explained.

"A every day, what- how can that be?" Asked Rin.

"You were exhausted from your fight with The Paladin, after you used most of your power protecting her. Which is weird since she says you spent most your time staring as she battled the Paladin." Rin glared, "You've been out cold for days basically." Shura drawled.

"Can I go see her then?" Asked Rin.

"I don't think that's the best idea, seeing as your still weak from-" began Yukio.

Rin stared at him.

Yukio sighed, "Sure, then, follow me."

...

sorry I've been so long updating this. I had writers block and I had to re-write this chapter over and over again!


	5. The Demons

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was really busy and had writers block. Im really sorry! Won't happen again!

...

Valkyrie's fist pounded against the punching bag for more than the hundredth time that day. She'd been spending her days in the Gym ever since she'd recovered and arrived at True across Academy. But, to be honest, she'd go anywhere to avoid the others. Ever since she'd woken up they'd been more than unwelcoming towards her, so she'd figured it was best just to ignore them. Valkyrie sighed and looked down at her red raw knuckles, but the stinging was dull and familiar now.

The only reason she was staying was Rin. She wasn't sure why, she just felt a connection to him. Besides, he'd been unconscious for days, she only wanted to know if he was OK, then she'd leave.

Suddenly the doors burst open, alerting Valkyrie. But it wasn't Rin who stepped inside, it was a dark figure draped in swirling shadows with piercing satanic red eyes.

Its head snapped towards her and the monster snarled before lunging forwards. "Shit." Valkyrie muttered. And stumbled back, narrowly escaping. The creature lifted a hand, and Valkyrie laid eyes on its razor sharp talons. "That's not even fair." She murmured as it swung the talons towards her, Valkyrie dodged under and swung her foot, but her hit barley effected the demon.

The demon moved to quick for Valkyrie and all of a sudden it grabbed her wrists and swung her into the wall. She groaned and tried to get back up but only managed to lift her head by a few centimetres, but that was enough to see the Demon barreling towards her.

The demon hauled her up by her neck and smacked her head against the wall repeatedly. Valkyrie's vision was almost gone and she could feel blood trickling down her forehead. She made one last effort to escape and struggled in its grip. But the demon only squeezed her neck tighter. Valkyrie began to choke, her whole body shuddering when she did.

 _Let Me Out._

Valkyrie gasped, and stopped struggling for a moment.

 _I Can Help You._

No...

 _I Can Heal You_

Stop.

 _Stop What? Wanting To Help You? Wanting To Help Us._

No.

 _Valkyrie, Just Give In And All The Pain Will Go Away._

Stop... I Don't Want This! I Don't Want...

 _Your Right, No Body Wants To Be Stuck In The Back Of Someone's Head. But, Someone Has To Be._

Suddenly, Darquesse opened her eyes.

With all the force she could muster, she kicked the Demon hard in the chest. It was sent flying, denting the opposite wall in impact. Darquesse quickly healed herself and sent herself flying after the Demon. With shadows hardened around her fists like gauntlets. She smashed her fists through the Demons head, and it staggered back. And some of it seemed to disintegrate to the ground.

The Demon snarled and pounced. Catching her by surprise. But she easily overpowered it, and flung it into the ceiling. The Demon hit the floor with a sickening thump. And more shadows disintegrated, it was now leaving a steady trail or sand behind it.

Darquesse smashed her foot through its back. Grinding the demon to dust. A smile flashed onto her lips. When it stopped struggling, she took a step back to admire her work. Suddenly she frowned, why was the sand moving?

The next thing she knew she had a talon protruding out of her stomach. Darquesse tilted her head. And before a drop of blood even touched the ground, she healed. Disintegrating the hand as she did so. Darquesse whirled around, and sent a kick into the Demon's face, the Demon was flung into the wall.

Around her feet, the sand sifted, forming another Demon. The second Demon attempted to grab her, but instead got a fistful of fire in its face. An inhumane screech echoed around the room, as well as the scent of burning rubber. Slowly the second Demon began to melt into an inky black puddle. "So, the only thing that can harm them is fire? Right?" Darquesse spoke to herself. "My favourite element."

AShe dodged a punch from the first Demon and stepped back to give herself room. She ducked under another hit as she clicked her fingers. A black flame engulfed her hand. She arced her arm and the fire enveloped the Demon, and it too, turned into a puddle.

...

The terrifying inhumane scream echoed through the corridors. Rin's head snapped up, his eyes wide. Valkyrie... Instantly he took off running despite his brother yelling for him to slow down. "Rin! Stop! Come back!" Yukio called after him, but soon he realised that his brother wasn't going to stop, and began to chase after him.

Rin powered on, the floor sliding beneath his feet as he bolted through the halls. He almost knocked down a few students on his way, but he ignores the shouts and yells that they chorused after him.

He skidded to a stop in front of the gym. In one movement, he unsheathed his blade and discarded the sheath on the ground next to him. Blue flames sparked and flared on his flesh, but he barley noticed. He was too busy examining the scene in front of him: Gym equipment was everywhere, there were dents and cracks zig-zagging across the walls, burnt patches of flooring and an inky black liquid puddling across the floor. It looked like there had been one epic fight.

In the centre of it all. Stood Valkyrie, wavering slightly as she stood. Suddenly she swayed and her legs gave in. Rin was already there, skidding across the ground and catching her, his blue flames extinguished.

"Valkyrie! Valkyrie!" He yelled, his heart hammering in his chest. He'd only just met her and didn't know the first thing about her, but he felt a connection between them both. Like they both had shared experiences. Like this was meant to be-

"Rin!" Rin snapped his head around, and looked at Yukio, who leaned against the pillar with a grimace on his face. "What... What happened?" Wheezed his brother.

"I don't know!" Rin shouted, and diverted his attention back to Valkyrie. "I don't know..." He repeated, this time softer.

Yukio limped over. "Let me see her." He ordered, and Rin shifted his body to allow Yukio to help. "She... She's just unconscious... A bit bruised around he neck. But we nee to get a doctor to... Look." Yukio was struggling with every breath.

"Yukio-" Began Rin, but cut himself off when Yukio slumped to the ground. "Yukio!" Rin shouted, he didn't know what the hell he was meant to do. "Help! Someone get help!" He yelled at the top of his voice. "What the hell? Someone, help! We need a bloody doctor!" Rin almost screamed out of frustration, why wasn't anyone helping? He gathered up his last strength and roared, "HELP!"


End file.
